


Home Invasion.

by VisionaryInsomniac (Denmarksderps)



Series: H20Vanoss: Your Heart on the Line [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Character, Hiding in a closet together, Homework, Jock Evan, Jonathan is low key stalking Evan, M/M, Sneaking in through the window, Troublemaker Jonathan, secret friendship, super relevant stuff is being tagged here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denmarksderps/pseuds/VisionaryInsomniac
Summary: “More like fleeting conversations here and there,”“Enough of them for you to let me into your room, though,” The other points out.“Yeah, I started regretting that the moment your feet hit the carpet and you opened your mouth,”“Rude.” A hand is brought up to his chest as he looks at him with faux offense.





	Home Invasion.

**Author's Note:**

> These will all be posted out of order most likely, but I will attempt to sort them properly as they go up.
> 
> Tumblr Links in the end notes.

Evan is only about a quarter through his Math homework, it was never really his strong suit, when the sound of something hitting his bedroom window averts his attention. He turns around in his chair to look at the darkening sky, before grabbing his phone to check the time. _9:26 pm_, and no unseen message from Tyler telling him to unlock his window.

He shrugs his shoulders then, rules it out to be a bird having accidentally flown into the glass, and places his phone back down on the desk. He manages to write two numbers down on the paper in front of him, before it happens again. This time he gets up to go check it out, there is a small chance the taller might have forgotten to text him first. It is doubtful though, since they always followed the same routine so he would not alert his parents.

Unlocking the window, opening it and sticking his head out to look down, he sees a figure wave up at him. it is not Tyler, as he originally thought it was, no, instead it is a familiar brunette in a blue hoodie. Someone who Evan does not remember giving his address to. He is not the least surprised however, that he managed to find him; he has a knack for that.

“I’m starting to question whether or not you’re stalking me,” He challenges the other quietly, leaning his elbows on the windowsill.

He is met with a shrug and a cheeky grin. “Ohm, he lives down the street from you,” He gestures towards the road as he talks, “Had to circle your house a few times to figure out which room was yours though.”

The Canadian’s eyes practically bulge out of their sockets at the confession. “_Are you crazy?_ The security cameras could have caught you!” He hisses down at him, or worse, his parents could have caught him.

“Nah,” Is the casual answer he gets from the figure. “You’ve got the same system as Ohm does, and we’ve had to help break him out on multiple occasions, so I’m uh, I’m _seasoned_ in the art, you could say,”

Knowing that did not exactly put him at rest.

He lets out an exasperated sigh, a hand coming up to rub at bridge of his nose. “Just get up here before anyone sees you,” He gestures with his free hand, and walks back to sit down at his desk once more.

It takes a few minutes before he hears the American swing both his legs over the windowsill, and plant them on the floor of his bedroom. “Huh,” The low exclamation makes him turn around to regard the other with a raised eyebrow. “I just figured your bedroom would look a lot more _fratboy_-esque than it does.. It’s, uh, it’s surprisingly bare.” He finishes his explanation, stepping away from the window, and wandering further into the room to explore. “You don’t even have a single gaming platform,”

“They’d just distract me and I’d be wasting my time,” Evan hates how rehearsed the sentence sounds coming from his mouth, he turns back to his desk, picking up his discarded pencil, intent on going back to at least finish the problem he had started on earlier.

“Have you ever actually played?”

“Whenever I’m at a friend’s house, yeah,”

“Do you find _that_ a waste of time?”

He scoffs, glaring down at the paper in front of him. It is starting to sound a lot like a conversation he once had with Tyler on the same topic. “No,” He settles on the same short answer he gave him back then.

“Glad we had this talk then.”

The jock turns around to face troublemaker again, an incredulous look plastered on his face. He stares at him like this for a while before he lets out a puff of air and leans back in his chair; he is definitely not getting anything done with this guy in his room. “Why are you even here, Jonathan?”

The brunette plops down on his bed, making himself comfortable. He receives a nasty look when he brings his legs up to cross them, his shoes pressing down against the duvet. He seemingly ignores the look, and leans forward to rest to his elbows on his knees. “We’ve been talking for a while now,”

Evan has to stop himself from outright snorting at the sentence, it sounds as though he is either going to; a) confess to him, or b) threaten him. He is hoping for neither, the aftermath of both would only make for a _very_ awkward conversation. “More like fleeting conversations here and there,”

“Enough of them for you to let me in your room, though,” The other points out.

“Yeah, I started regretting that the moment your feet hit the carpet and you opened your mouth,”

“_Rude._” A hand is brought up to his chest as he looks at him with faux offense.

He cracks a smile at the display, which in turn earns him a grin. It is weird, despite their differences, it feels like Jon and him just click in a way, easy banter always coming naturally to them. He hates that. It would have been easier if they had never crossed paths.

“So, as I was saying,” The American continues, “We’ve been talk-talking for a few weeks now, and I realised, I never _properly_ apologised when I, uh, when I kissed you that one detention,” He folds his hands and gives him a sheepish look. “I just kind of laughed and gave you a half-assed excuse..”

So possibly not just a joke, and actually option _a_, oh boy. Honestly he had almost forgotten about the incident, well, at least he had _attempted_ to convince himself that it had not happened, but here they were. “Yeah,” Is the non-committed answer he gives the other as he subtly avoids looking at him. He wonders if; instead of falling victim to his infectious laugh back then, he had punched his face in, would they have been in this situation right now?

“You see,” Jonathan continues, not the least deterred by his response. “I kissed you, because I was curious,” He pauses for a moment, before continuing, “I’ve seen countless of your football buddies throw a punch or two, at whoever crossed them on whatever day, but I’ve never seen you throw one,”

The jock steals a quick glance at the guy as he talks, it is not a love confession, he figures then, thank god. It is however; still relatively awkward.

“And your typical straight dude always let it come raining down if you kiss ‘em, so I wanted to test the waters on what might make _you_ tick,” He raises a hand to place on his neck, shrugging as he talks. “but lo and behold, you didn’t punch me,”

“I’m not straight.”

There is a few seconds of silence, the troublemaker is staring at him confused, as if waiting for him to elaborate, and he himself has a hand covering his mouth, because he had never meant for those words to leave his mouth.

“Uh,” Jon never gets to start his sentence as both of their attention is drawn to the open window when a voice quietly calls out.

“Evan?”

Said boy’s eyes widen and he reaches for his phone, finding an unread message. He does not remember hearing it vibrate against the wooden desk, but then again, he had been otherwise occupied. He does not open the message, or Tyler will think he left the window open for him, and in turn wait for him to come back to his room.

“I’m coming up,”

He is up and out of his seat, moving quickly while trying his best not to make too much noise; as he stuffs his phone in his back pocket, and grabs the troublemaker’s arm. He opens the built in closet next to his desk and pushes the other in, before shimmying in after him as well, and closing the doors behind them.

As soon as they are situated, as comfortably as they can, he becomes painfully aware of how cramped the space actually is, and just how close they are. If he turns his head to face him, their noses might just collide. He tries to ignore this, as he stares out the closet door blinds, watching the window attentively.

He notes that Jonathan is surprisingly quiet next to him, as if he had expected him not to be, and blow their cover the moment Tyler is in sight, but it seems the other is handling the situation much like himself; by not being interested in getting caught.

“Evan, you here?” His tall friend calls out as he finally makes it into the room. He shuffles around a little, looking for a sign of the Canadian. “Huh,” He fishes his phone out of his pocket, and unlocks it, most likely looking at his unread message. “Hasn’t even seen it, probably forgot he left his window open, _dumbass_.” He mumbles to himself, before tapping around on his phone again.

He feels the vibrations of his phone, even before he hears it, and instantly whips his head around to face his partner in hiding, with a panicked look. He is not able to reach back for it, lest he wants to risk knocking over the shoe boxes leaning against the wall behind him. He tries to convey this thought by tugging at the bottom of Jon’s hoodie, and looking from him down to his side multiple times.

The brunette seems to catch on to the fact that he wants him to take care of it, and snakes a hand down his side to his back pocket.

Evan tenses under the touch, but remains still, eyes locked onto the other’s, where they remain as his hand reaches into his pocket. Instead of taking it out to decline the call, he opts for keeping both the hand and his phone in his pocket, as he presses down on the off button.

They remain like that for a while, his hand in his back pocket, staring into each other’s eyes, the two of them almost forgetting about the person outside the closet doors, frowning down at his phone.

Tyler letting out a heavy sigh is what seems to make Jonathan retrieve his hand, and the jock to snap his attention back to the situation at hand.

“He must be downstairs with his parents then,” His tall friend exclaims, knowing that is the only time he usually turns off his phone. “I’ll just leave him a note then,” He says defeated, and scurries over to grab a post-it note from his desk and the pencil to scribble a quick message, before climbing out the window again.

The Canadian waits a couple of minutes, and then opens the closet door, maneuvering himself out, followed by the other.

“S-So,” Jon breaks the awkward silence that had settled in the time they waited, “Tyler, hm?”

Evan does not get the implication of the words at first, but when he does, it is not in time to stop the laughter from leaving his mouth. “No, god no,” He manages to exclaim in between. “Tyler is like a brother to me, he just enters through the window because my parents aren’t too fond of him,” He waves a hand dismissively and sits down on the end of his bed.

His amusement falters a little when he looks up at the American, and he is watching him intently, as if waiting for him to elaborate further, which is something he is definitely not going to do. He already knows far too much about his private life as is. _Speaking of_, he clears his throat, looking down at the carpet. “Listen, Jonathan, about-”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” He cuts him off, already knowing what he means. “I’m not about to, to judge you, or ‘out you’, for that matter,” He sends him a reassuring grin when he settles his eye upon him again. “After all, I’d be a damn hy-hypocrite if I did.”

“Thanks,” His voice is soft as the words leave his mouth, and he meets the other’s grin with a smile of his own, that is at least one less concern. If people were to find out there was a queer jock among them, things could end up going horribly wrong, not to mention if his parents found out. He inwardly shuttered at the thought, it would be like telling them he wanted to quit playing football.

“I should probably head home, the parent’s are probably going to start wondering were I am, so, uh,” Jon makes his way over to the window, and climbs through, grabbing onto the ivy covered grid, before poking his head back in to throw a quick: “We should do this more often, ‘night,”

Evan watches him disappear out into the night as he closes the window, locking it after him, shaking his head at the enigma that is; Jonathan Dennis. He throws himself down on his bed once more and covers his face with his hands. He lies like that for a while, his hands slowly sliding back down onto his bed, his eyes flickering over the open closet.

What in the world had _that_ been about.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post + Art](https://visionaryinsomniac.tumblr.com/post/185184584996/they-be-lookin-like-they-about-to-play-a-lil)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://visionaryinsomniac.tumblr.com)


End file.
